


Rather Take the Fall

by ASheepsLife



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: But it's kinda important, But not like to a sugar daddy extent, But the timeline's vague, Cougar splurges on Jensen, Crossdressing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, It's really just the one gift, M/M, Post-Movie, fandom trope: Jensen and Cougar chill out at Jensen's sister's, hey you could make a tradition out of this!, now with second chapter, the lace makes a reappearance, which is mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASheepsLife/pseuds/ASheepsLife
Summary: On one of the rare occasions of downtime they get these days, Jensen - as usual - visits his sister and niece in New Hampshire. Cougar - as usual - joins them. This time, however, he is set to discover something not as usual about Jensen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any inaccuracies in the fashion aspects of this - it's, like, the opposite of my forte.
> 
> Also, do we actually know the names of Jensen's family? If anyone does, do let me know. For the purposes of this fic, I've named them myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen scene is kind of inspired by [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta)'s marvellous [his quirkiest quirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047253). No infringement intended.

Jensen hummed to himself as he wandered back to his room, freshly showered and shaved, looking forward to having the house to himself for the day. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being around his sister and niece – of course not, he loved them both to death and would happily hamstring anyone who suggested otherwise – but that didn’t mean he didn’t savor having some quality alone time every once in a while. Today, Jess was working and Annie would be staying with a friend after school, and Jensen was going to take advantage of the circumstances.

Digging into the depths of his closet, Jensen shifted aside winter coats and assorted costumes and dress-up supplies, until he found what he was looking for. He drummed his fingers on the closet door as he pondered his options. Well, it was promising to be another hot day. Making up his mind, Jensen pulled out his sundress.

It was knee-length, a dark, muted green, of a light cotton wonderfully soft to the touch. It had a wrapped V-neck top with wide straps, the skirt dropping in loose folds from a narrow midriff yoke. Jensen held it at arm’s length, rubbing the gauzy material of the outer skirt between his fingers. Yeah, he was definitely feeling it.

A little further rummaging produced his stash of nice underwear. Pulling on a pair of lace panties and slipping on the dress, Jensen restored the closet to its prior order and left the room. When he caught his reflection in the mirror in the hall, he paused briefly, smoothing down the folds of his dress. Meeting his own eyes, he threw himself a saucy wink, before continuing on to the kitchen.

He’d only had coffee while seeing off the girls, and by now his stomach was loudly reminding him of that lapse. Since he was on what passed for furlough for them these days, and he was feeling good about himself, and it was an American classic, Jensen decided to treat himself to grilled cheese. Getting an apron, he set about preparing it, singing to himself.

“I got a hot-rod Ford and a two-dollar bill, and I know a spot right over the hill.”

Placing a pan on the stove to heat, he moved around the kitchen, setting out ingredients.

“There’s soda pop and the dancin’s free, so if you wanna have fun come along with me.”

Jensen started assembling the sandwiches, allowing for intermittent dance interludes.

“I’m free and ready, so we can go steady. How’s about savin’ all your time for me?"

He chucked the sandwiches into the pan without halting in his movements, enjoying the feeling of the airy skirts on his bare legs.

“Hey, good lookin’, whatcha got cookin’? How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?”

Then, on one of his turns around the room, Jensen caught sight of a figure in the doorway out of the corner of his eyes. Speared by adrenaline, he whirled around, barely reining in the reflex to hurl the spatula he was holding at the interloper.

The interloper who he now saw was Cougar, standing silently in the kitchen doorway, duffel slung over one shoulder, regarding Jensen with an inscrutable look on his face.

The thing about Jensen was, he didn’t only talk the talk; his mind was almost as fast as his mouth, and his ability to also walk the walk had gotten him out of many a scrape in the past. Now, however, both were failing him. He drew an absolute blank, stuck watching Cougar watch him as the silence stretched between them.

It was the smell of toast burning that finally propelled him into motion. Spinning back toward the stove, Jensen pulled the pan from the range, setting it aside and switching off the gas. He needed to get out, and get out now.

“I would ask you to come in but it seems you already have, so why don’t you go on through to the living room while I slip into something a little less comfortable.” Yanking off his apron, he went on, not giving Cougar a chance to speak (not that he’d so far seemed inclined to). “There’s beer in the fridge, grab one if you want.”

“It’s nine thirty in the morning.”

Jensen, in the process of dropping the apron on one of the chairs, paused. “Right.” He turned to frown at the fridge as if it were at fault for offering alcoholic beverages at inappropriate times of the day. “We also have milk,” he said, turning back and draping the apron over the back of the nearest chair with more focus than the task strictly demanded. “Be right back.”

With that, he turned and, since Cougar was still lingering in the doorway, beat an orderly retreat through the patio door.

***

Thankfully, he’d left the window in his room open in the hopes of circulating a bit of fresh air before the heat of the day set in. After making a dignified entrance through said window, Jensen crossed the room to reach the door. He closed it quietly and leant back against it.

Fading adrenaline was leaving him with a faint feeling of nausea, and he realized he was shaking. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. God, why did it have to be Cougar?

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his habit of occasionally putting on a dress, because a) they felt fantastic to wear, b) he could rock the hell out of them, and c) misogynistic gender norms were for chumps. But people could still be assholes, and he mostly figured it wasn’t worth the hassle. There were few people whose opinion of him he truly cared about, and Cougar just happened to be at the very top of that list.

Not that Cougar had ever given any indication that he wouldn’t be ok with this kind of thing, but when it came to the person who regularly set his heart to racing and his palms to sweating, rationality and a level head were apparently too much to ask for.

Jensen didn’t know whether the fact that Cougar was his best friend made matters better or worse. Maybe “hey, I know we’re best buds and all, hope me wearing a dress once in a while won’t make things weird” was less awkward than “hey, I know we’re best buds and all, hope me being ass over teakettle for you won’t make things weird”.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Having changed into shorts and a t-shirt, Jensen approached the kitchen, trying to swallow down his nerves. Once there, he found Cougar sitting at the table, which he’d apparently set for the two of them, plating the grilled cheese and taking the time to garnish it with tomatoes and…was that lamb’s lettuce? There was a glass of milk standing next to the plate meant for Jensen.

He blinked at the scene, then sat down, eyes trained on the food in front of him.

“Wasn’t expecting you for another couple days. Annie will be thrilled. Not that I’m not thrilled. You’re the man!” Jensen focused on shoving grilled cheese into his mouth in an effort to stem whatever the hell it was that was coming out of it, even though his stomach still sat like a cold knot in his gut.

Before long, the silence proved too oppressive.

“I was gonna do a little light shopping today,” Jensen said through a bite of his sandwich. “There’s some stuff needs doing round the house, and we’ll need some supplies. If you wanna tag along…?”

He glanced in Cougar’s general direction and saw him nod. Washing down his last mouthful with a gulp of milk, Jensen continued.

“Awesome. I don’t know why, but hardware stores always relax me." He wiped his mouth with a piece of kitchen roll. "Man, you gotta admit, I make a mean grilled cheese.”

He popped a tomato into his mouth and finally looked up at Cougar.

Cougar was mopping his plate with a piece of toast and spoke without lifting his gaze.

“You have ketchup on your shirt.”

Jensen looked down at himself.

“Aw, man.”

***

A few days later, Jensen was coming back from his morning shower, toweling his hair as he made his way to his room (it was only Cougar in the house with him and it’d take a lot more to scandalize him). Stepping through the door and lowering the towel, he stopped dead in his tracks.

One of his dresses was lying on the bed, which it definitely hadn’t been when he’d left the room earlier.

It was, in fact, the very sundress Jensen had been wearing when Cougar had surprised him in the kitchen.

Jensen slowly approached the bed, chewing on his lip. He threw a glance towards the door. It had to have been Cougar. But why? He’d thought the tried and tested “if we ignore it, it never happened” approach was working very well for them. Looked like Cougar wanted to change things up – and in such a way that left Jensen the option of declining the opening and carrying on as before without a hassle.

Was this Cougar’s way of reassuring Jensen that he didn’t have to hide any part of himself with Cougar? Did he _want_ to see Jensen in a dress? Why? Was it a challenge? Did he think Jensen was messing him with him and wouldn’t actually wear one?

It didn’t feel like a dare. It felt like possibility.

Jensen twisted his sweaty palms in the towel he was still holding. So far, that first time, when Cougar had caught Jensen unawares, had felt a bit like a fluke, shrouded in plausible deniability. Doing this now would be deliberate, would make it…real, somehow. Irrefutable. Not something he did in private, for himself, but something other people knew about. Something _Cougar_ knew about.

Heart in his throat, Jensen strode to the door and closed it determinedly.

***

If Jensen thought his heart had been racing before, it was nothing compared to how it felt approaching the front of the house, drawing closer to Cougar with every step. Of all the people whose judgement he could expose himself to, it had to be Cougar.

It _had_ to be Cougar; he was the only one that mattered.

The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, but as he stepped into the room Cougar came into view, sitting on the porch steps, the mug in his hands sending wisps of steam curling lazily into the air. Jensen swallowed, hoping he wasn’t about to revisit his breakfast in an untimely manner. Tugging at his dress that he knew was perfectly in place, he geared himself up for a steamroller approach.

“Yo, Cougs,” he called, blustering through the door, “if you’re finished bumming around, I told Jess I’d put up those new cupboards in the bathroom. You wanna give me a hand, start earning your keep?” He came to a stop a few feet from Cougar, arms akimbo, hoping to project a general air of ‘get up and go’ rather than ‘about to turn tail any second and run’.

Cougar unhurriedly finished the sip of coffee he’d been taking and turned his head. Jensen, praying he didn’t look as terrified as he felt, stood his ground as Cougar gave him a silent once-over, not betraying anything of what he might‘ve been thinking. Finally, just as the urge to fidget became well-nigh overpowering, Cougar gave an acquiescing nod, accompanied by a one-shouldered shrug.

Jensen watched as he drained the rest of his coffee and got nimbly to his feet. As he drew level with Jensen, he threw a “you grow roots?” over his shoulder as he passed, before disappearing into the house.

Jensen let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Well, I’m glad that didn’t make things weird,” he muttered to himself, before turning and following Cougar back inside.

***

Things were definitely weird.

If only for how not-weird they were. In the days since Jensen had spent the morning assembling bathroom furniture with Cougar in a dress, Cougar hadn’t acted any different than usual. It seemed to be an absolute non-issue, and it was giving Jensen hives.

Not that he _wanted_ it to be an issue – of course not. But the lack of noticeable reaction felt so deliberate it was setting Jensen’s teeth on edge. He knew Cougar’s whole thing was to be unfazed by pretty much anything (save perhaps watching twenty-five innocent kids being blown to kingdom come in his stead) but surely, finding out your best friend of several years and even more near-death experiences liked to wear women’s clothing merited some sort of acknowledgement at least.

Jensen would’ve taken anything at this point; maybe an “it’s not the worst thing I’ve caught you doing”, preferably a “nice dress, bet it’d look even better on my bedroom floor”, or even just a “green is not your color”. But no dice. It looked like he’d gotten his panties in a twist for nothing, and he wished he could just fucking let it go and be happy about it.

Which was of course when he walked into his room to find a flat, square box sitting innocuously on his bed. The tension that thrummed through him was more appropriate for an encounter with a rattler in tall grass than a benign rectangle on his sheets. Realizing he was engaged in a stare-off with an inanimate object, Jensen told himself to stop being ridiculous and made his feet carry him to the bed. Picking up the dark blue box, he sat down, gave himself a quick mental pep talk, and opened the lid.

Looking back at him was a delicate lace choker, elegant, eye-catching without being flashy. Made from finely-crafted, deep green thread in an understated floral design, it curved down in the suggestion of a V-shape. The centerpiece was composed of a small satin rose blossom of the same color, set in filigree metal; below this, at the tapered tip, hung a jewel pendant. Cougar had clearly chosen it to match the dress he’d laid out for Jensen a few days earlier.

Holy sh... _Cougar_ had chosen it. As in, actually gone out and _bought_ it. For Jensen. To wear.

It was one thing for him to pick out items for Jensen to wear out of clothing Jensen already owned – that was probably a thing friends did. Some friends. Somewhere.

But to procure this…absolute work of art, with Jensen in mind – specifically, one of Jensen’s dresses? That required premeditation. It required forethought and consideration and deliberation, and, perhaps most incriminating of all, it required motive. Right? A bad-ass special forces sniper didn’t get his at least equally (all right, almost) as bad-ass special forces buddy a necklace to go with his sundress without having some sort of angle or agenda.

Jensen ran a gentle finger over the fine material resting inside the box he held in his lap, heart pounding in his chest. What the hell was happening? What was Cougar playing at? Yeah, he’d been accepting so far – demonstratively so, if that was how his actions a couple of days ago were to be interpreted. But this? This was…Jensen didn’t know what this was. That was the damn problem.

A bitter burning at the back of his throat that tasted a lot like fear was warning him that he was setting himself up for humiliation, that _Cougar_ was setting him up. Jensen tried to swallow it down. Cougar might be a lot of things, but he wasn’t cruel. He wouldn’t toy with Jensen like that.

There was also a squirming sensation in Jensen’s stomach that was excitedly championing another reason for Cougar’s behavior. Jensen tried to ignore that, too, because that way lay madness. Cougar wasn’t interested in him like that, it was just wishful thinking, Jensen told his stomach sternly – with moderate success.

Jensen felt like their situation - their relationship - was balanced on a knife’s edge. What was more, it felt like the decision of which side they would come down on was in his hands – literally – and he didn’t know what to do because he didn’t know what it was they were doing.

Well, it wasn’t like he could very well stick the necklace in the closet and simply pretend it didn’t exist. He was gonna have to see this thing through to the end and see where it took them. That had been their MO for years and it had yet to get (more than one of) them killed.

So, once he’d put on the dress, Jensen returned to the bathroom, set his Pandora of a box on the counter, and took up position in front of the mirror. As the choker settled around his neck, Jensen felt a surge of…something course through him, raising goosebumps in its wake.

It looked…damn good. Like it belonged there, hugging his throat, nestling against his collar bones. Jensen tried very hard not to think of it in terms of Cougar having effectively put a collar on him.

When Jensen met his eyes in the mirror he got the confirmation that anyone who saw him would realize what this was doing to him. “You’re an idiot,” he told his reflection, and turned to leave the bathroom.

***

Cougar was sitting on the couch, leafing through one of Jess’ auto magazines, when Jensen reached the living room. “So,” Jensen started, leaning against the doorframe, “Jess figured since we did such a good job on those cupboards in the bathroom, we could see about mounting the TV on the wall. She wants to get rid of some of those shelves, ‘open up the room a bit more’.” He nodded towards the wall across from Cougar which was spanned by shelving that housed his sister’s entertainment system. Arms folded and ankles crossed, pretending he couldn’t feel the choker like a brand, Jensen was a study in nonchalance.

Then Cougar, who had lowered the magazine to glance at the wall in question, turned his gaze on Jensen and when his eyes lit upon Jensen’s newly adorned neck they flashed darkly. Discarding the magazine entirely, Cougar rose to his feet and stalked towards Jensen.

Feeling the nervous babble rising in his chest, Jensen fixed his own eyes on the TV. “See, I reckon if we stick the TV on the wall, we can lose that entire middle part.” Cougar was so close by now that Jensen’s hand nearly brushed his shoulder when he raised it to gesture at said shelves. “I bet having two separate sets of shelves instead of one big one will already create a sense of more space.” Jensen barely had enough room to re-cross his arms between his chest and Cougar’s. He swallowed compulsively and felt Cougar’s gaze heavy on his throat. “I’ll just nip into the garage and grab us some tools and shit.”

Unable to stop himself from looking at Cougar, Jensen’s breath caught when Cougar tore his gaze from Jensen’s neck to meet his eyes. Cougar’s eyes were pitch dark, and he had never reminded Jensen more of his namesake than in that moment, pinning Jensen to the doorframe without laying a finger on him.

Jensen swallowed once more.

Cougar’s nostrils flared and his eyes briefly flickered downward again.

“I’ll go,” he rasped, remaining poised for another moment, before he brushed past Jensen, the sleeve of his Henley like a static shock where it grazed the bare skin of Jensen’s arm.

Jensen slumped against the doorframe in a manful effort to prevent his knees from buckling.

“A complete idiot,” he whispered to the empty room.

***

The tension between them was killing him.

When Cougar had returned from the garage, he’d been more composed. But then they had proceeded to set to work in very close quarters, taking down and dismantling the shelves, constantly right up in each other’s space, without coming into contact even once. It was like they were engaged in a bizarre vertical game of twister where the objective was not to touch the other person. It was like an electric charge was buzzing along Jensen’s skin, crackling like it might jump over anytime they got too close.

Things came to a head when Jensen was kneeling on the floor, marking up the spacing for the holes they’d need on the shelf, Cougar on assist.

“Square,” Jensen said, holding out his hand. Cougar passed it to him, and this time their fingers brushed. It was surprise, more than anything else, that made Jensen drop the tool. It clattered to the floor and Jensen turned to pick it up. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Cougar.

Standing still as if frozen, he had one hand still outstretched, on a level with Jensen’s throat. Jensen’s movement had left him within reaching distance and all Cougar had to do was uncurl his fingers and the tips brushed the lace on Jensen’s neck.

Jensen thought he may have stopped breathing altogether as Cougar slid his fingers down the choker, tracing its shape to the tip, gently, almost reverently. That impression was reaffirmed by the spell-bound look on Cougar’s face as he tracked the movement of his hand with his eyes, as if perhaps he wasn’t aware he was doing it. Jensen himself felt utterly captivated, transfixed by the feeling of fingers running back up his neck, transmuted by the thin fabric divide.

Then Cougar’s thumb brushed across the bare skin above the lace and Jensen couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced down his spine.

Cougar jerked his hand back as if he’d been burned. He met Jensen’s gaze with eyes that were slightly wild, as if appalled at his own daring, and then Cougar, stalwart, imperturbable Cougar, did an about-face, clearly about to flee the scene. Before Jensen could think about it, his hand shot forward and closed on Cougar’s wrist.

“Cougs–”

Jensen’s grip was nowhere near enough to restrain Cougar, but it nevertheless arrested his movement, causing him to turn back enough to give Jensen a guarded look. Whatever was showing on Jensen’s face, it drew Cougar in; he came to stand before Jensen, lifting both hands to cup his neck. Keeping his eyes trained on Jensen’s, he stroked his thumbs softly along Jensen’s jaw. The gesture bespoke such tenderness Jensen was barely able to hold his gaze. He wet his lips.

“Shoulda known you’d like me on my knees.” His voice was about as smooth as gravel.

Cougar’s eyes flashed, and Jensen felt a hot spark of arousal shoot through him.

“Offers exciting new possibilities to shut me up,” he went on, raising a rakish eyebrow.

Heat flared in Cougar’s gaze, and he shifted one hand in order to trace Jensen’s lower lip with his thumb, his own lips parting slightly as if in subconscious sympathy.

Just as Jensen opened his own mouth to draw in the roving digit, Cougar stepped away, gesturing for Jensen to stand.

Jensen, who had nearly pitched forward with Cougar’s sudden retreat, didn’t spend a conscious thought to complying. He followed Cougar to standing, irresistibly ensnared.

His attention captured the way it was, there was no way for Jensen to miss the smug twitch of Cougar’s lips.

Bastard.

Tearing his eyes from Cougar with great difficulty, Jensen cast a glance over his shoulder and nodded decisively.

“We should probably get back to it,” he began, jerking a thumb at their work in progress. “There’s still a lot to do” – he ignored the way his voice hitched when Cougar started to prowl towards him in favor of falling back, nearly tripping over all the crap on the floor in the process – “and you know me, I’m a perfectionist. I’d hate to leave a job” – he came to a stop when his back hit the wall – “unfinished.”

Cougar braced himself with a hand on either side of Jensen’s head, way into his space, surrounding him. Jensen felt a thrill course through his body.

Leaning impossibly closer, Cougar spoke, never once looking away.

“So finish it.”

Jensen swallowed, heart beating wildly at Cougar’s proximity.

"Are we talking about what I think we’re talking about? Because I think I know where this is going, but I’ve been known to grab onto the wrong end of the occasional social cue, and I really don’t want to mess this –”

“Por Dios –”

Cougar curled one of his hands around the back of Jensen’s head and pulled, closing the remaining distance between them and finally, finally bringing their lips together.

Their first kiss was fervent and heated from the start. Jensen’s knees went weak when Cougar made good use of the way his mouth was still slack from being interrupted mid-sentence and slid his tongue between Jensen’s lips. Unable to suppress a moan, Jensen brought his hands up to clutch at Cougar’s shirt. Cougar pressed closer, one long line of heat against Jensen’s front, all solid warmth and coiled potential.

Jensen felt him slide his hand from Jensen’s hair, bringing it round and splaying it over the delicate lace across the base of his throat, gently, possessively, making Jensen shiver. Cougar bit down on Jensen’s lip in response, pulling a whimper from him.

Then Cougar moved to bite along Jensen’s jaw, freeing up Jensen’s mouth.

“Knew you had an ulterior motive for the necklace,” Jensen rasped, voice shot all to hell, still clinging to Cougar’s t-shirt for dear life.

Cougar drew back sharply, looking at him with dismay in his eyes.

“I didn’t - This is not…recompense.”

Fantastic, Jensen had already managed to screw things up. He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

“Yeah, I know that. I was joking! Come on, you know better than to listen to me.”

But Cougar remained unwavering in his intensity.

“That is not why I…” He moved his hand to Jensen’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. “You do not owe me anything,” he insisted, and his palpable concern nearly broke Jensen’s heart.

He flattened one of his hands over Cougar’s heart.

“I know,” he reassured Cougar. “I want this. God, Cougs, I’ve wanted you for…ages,” he finished after an abortive pause, because he didn’t see the need to air the entire embarrassing truth, and also because he honestly couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been hopelessly gone on Cougar.

Cougar’s features softened at that, tinged with a vulnerable sort of disbelief.

Jensen brought both hands up to the sides of Cougar’s neck, like he’d done with Jensen earlier. He could feel Cougar’s heart beating against his palms.

“Now, what are you doing all the way over there?” he breathed into the scant space between them.

Dark eyes dropping to his lips was the only warning he got before Cougar closed the distance and kissed him. It was slick and hot and growing hotter and then Jensen tilted his head and it blazed bright. When Jensen threaded his hands into Cougar’s hair Cougar pressed closer, pushing a thigh between Jensen’s legs and shifting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder so he could trace the choker with his thumb.

Jensen couldn’t help groaning into Cougar’s mouth when Cougar took his other hand off the wall and trailed it down Jensen’s side. He was catching fire with Cougar’s every touch, burning hotter the further down he got. His hands tightened in Cougar’s hair as Cougar started rucking up his dress until he could slide his hand up the bare skin of Jensen’s thigh.

Jensen could tell the exact moment Cougar encountered the edge his lace panties. He stilled for an instant before pulling back some, only far enough to fix Jensen with a sloe-eyed look.

Jensen swallowed.

“What, was I supposed to wear boxers with this?”

Keeping Jensen pinned with his unrelenting gaze, Cougar let his hand explore, running fingers up to the band and along to the front. Jensen’s breath left him in another whimper when Cougar brought his hand down to cup Jensen’s cock where it was already straining its confines.

“Shit–!”

Whatever else might have come out of his mouth was cut off by Cougar kissing him again, fervent and filthy, taking him apart with teeth and tongue and a hand that mercilessly teased his dick, coaxing it to full hardness through his underwear.

“God – Damn!” Jensen couldn’t keep quiet, even if it meant tearing his mouth away. Tipping his head back against the wall was all the invitation Cougar needed to attach himself to Jensen’s throat, which did not help Jensen get his bucking hips under control.

“Cougs, please.”

Lifting his head to meet Jensen’s eyes, Cougar ran his fingertips ever so lightly over the lace around his neck. Then he sank to his knees in one smooth movement.

“Oh God.” Jensen dearly hoped he wasn’t as close to fainting as his voice sounded.

Cougar shot him a look from below his lashes that had to be calculated because come on, no one was that effortlessly seductive. Jensen, however, had other things on his mind than complaining, for Cougar was running his hands up the outsides of Jensen’s thighs, pushing up his dress as he went, until he had himself an unobstructed view of Jensen’s choice of undergarments.

Even from up where he was Jensen could hear him swallow.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

It was out of his mouth before Jensen could rethink the wisdom of making dumb jokes with Cougar in such proximity to his sensitive bits. The look Cougar aimed at him plainly wanted to know the same thing, albeit with a somewhat sharper edge. He didn’t wait for Jensen to spout any more asininities, merely leaned in the rest of the way.

Jensen’s head fell back against the wall as Cougar put his mouth on Jensen’s dick through the lace. He didn’t even try to stifle the abundance of embarrassing noises elicited by the liberal application of Cougar’s tongue, the wet heat of his mouth as he got the sheer fabric good and wet, the feeling of _that_ on his cock.

“God, Cougs – Oh, Jesus!”

It appeared Cougar was intent on making the whole situation as sloppy as possible – and that was before he tugged the soaked material down and everything became approximately a million times more intense.

It didn’t seem like a long time at all before Jensen felt himself approaching the edge. Coherent speech apparently beyond him, he tipped his head forward to try for some kind of heads-up. The sight Cougar presented nearly was his undoing.

The hand that was pinning Jensen's hips to the wall was holding the dress’ bunched-up skirts out of the way, providing Jensen with an unimpeded view of his dick disappearing between reddened, spit-slick lips. The other, Jensen saw with an unholy swoop of his stomach, Cougar had stuck down the front of his jeans, which he’d undid at some point while Jensen was – understandably – distracted. Kneeling there, the movement of his hand was unmistakable.

All of a sudden, it wasn’t enough.

“Cougs. Cougs, come here. C’mon.”

Urging Cougar to his feet, Jensen used the hold he still had on his hair to pull him into a brief, searing kiss, trying his best not to get sidetracked by the taste of himself on Cougar’s tongue. Then he set his hands against Cougar’s chest and created a little space for him to turn around. Bracing his hands on the wall, he spoke over his shoulder.

“Like this.”

Cougar was right there with him, pushing his own pants down his thighs and rucking up the back of Jensen's dress with one hand, the other splaying over Jensen’s on the wall, entwining their fingers.

Then Jensen felt Cougar’s cock sliding between his thighs, rock-hard and blood-hot, and the thought that it was getting Jensen off that had gotten him to this stage of the proceedings drove him that little bit more wild. He pushed back against Cougar, impatient for him to move – and move Cougar did, setting a driving pace, gripping Jensen’s hip under the dress to steady him.

Jensen was so close he thought he might come from this alone; Cougar warm and solid and _there_ against his back, the feeling of his cock, trapped by Jensen’s panties, fucking between his thighs, sliding over his hole, along his perineum, against his balls with every thrust. Even slicked by a mess of spit and precome, the friction was incendiary. Jensen could feel the heat gathering, ready to explode and drag him under.

He felt Cougar press his forehead between his shoulder blades, and the thought that he might be watching himself rut against Jensen like that damn near pushed Jensen over.

“Fuck, Cougs – like that, yeah…”

Taking his free hand off the wall, he started stripping his cock in time with Cougar’s thrusts. Over his own groans he could hear Cougar’s harsh breathing and low grunts.

“Shit! Shit, Cougs, I’m so close –”

Cougar’s movements were growing more erratic by the second, the grip of his hand so tight it was sure to leave bruises. He lifted his head, sunk his teeth into the juncture of Jensen’s neck and shoulder, and came with a choked groan.

That was it for Jensen, too.

Riding out the last of Cougar’s slippery thrusts, Jensen tightened his grip on himself and threw his head back. With Cougar’s teeth grazing the side of his neck, he let go.

***

“You know, if I’d anticipated this kind of reaction I’d’ve let you catch me ages ago.”

They were sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall, so close together their shoulders were overlapping.

Cougar reached over and thumbed the material of the dress on Jensen’s thigh.

“It wasn’t because of this,” he said, eyes trained on his hand. “Though you look very fetching.”

Jensen was able to contain neither his delight nor his corresponding grin.

“Fetching, eh? Dare I say dashing? Snappy?”

The glance Cougar threw him was amused and breath-takingly fond.

“Beautiful.”

Jensen ducked his head.

“Oh, stop, you’re making me blush,” he protested weakly, perhaps more serious than he’d like to admit.

Cougar lifted his hand from Jensen’s thigh and brought it up to brush the backs of his fingers against his cheek, infinitely gentle. Jensen looked up to find Cougar studying him, eyes roving his face like he might never get his fill. Eventually, inevitably, they dropped to Jensen’s neck.

“My eyes are up here, you know.”

“Not looking at your eyes,” Cougar absently replied.

“So it _was_ the necklace!” Jensen crowed in triumph.

Cougar did look up at that.

“Of course it was the necklace. You…” He shook his head as if in disbelief, glancing down briefly as if the object in question had personally offended him. “Parading it around.”

Jensen gaped.

“You were the one who bought it in the first place!”

Was it his imagination or did Cougar actually look almost sheepish?

“I didn’t think…I didn’t mean to presume.”

Jensen clapped his hand on Cougar’s knee.

“Well, I for one am glad you did. Besides, can’t argue with the results.”

He gave Cougar’s knee a squeeze.

“Thanks, by the way.”

Cougar turned his head to shoot him an inquiring look.

“For the necklace. It’s beautiful.”

Turning his head forward again, Cougar gave a magnanimous nod as if he hadn’t been embarrassed about his gift a second ago.

Biting down on a grin, Jensen scooted down the wall until he could rest his head on Cougar’s shoulder. He surveyed the mess the room was still in.

“We really should clean up.”

He felt Cougar shrug.

“I’m good.”

That certainly was true enough. With his pants put back in order he didn’t look much worse for wear. Jensen, however, was a different story. Eh, better to clean the dress than his sister’s wall. Still…

“Excuse me, was I the only one involved in making the mess? It took two for this particular tango, mon cher.”

“You think it will be faster if I help?”

“No, but more fun.”

Cougar snorted.

“Ok, let’s go.”

Jensen patted his knee.

“In a minute. Stop and smell the roses, yeah?”

He thought he might have felt the press of lips against his hair. Then Cougar slid his hand under the one Jensen had on his knee and laced their fingers securely together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jensen was singing is, of course, Hank Williams' classic Hey Good Lookin', but I like to think his interpretation might have all the pizzazz of a Mavericks' rendition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is a 5k bonus chapter of smut - this time from Cougar's pov. It includes a reimagining, if you will, of a scene from Making Saviours out of Ordinary People's [chapter two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525489/chapters/41658536#workskin). I kinda took that Jensen's fantasy and ran with it to see how it might play out.
> 
> Bumped up the rating on this one, just as a heads-up.

Cougar was sitting at Jess’ kitchen table, trying to concentrate on the newspaper lying in front of him. Trying being the operative word. Truthfully, he was thrumming with anticipation.

After they’d said goodbye to Jake’s sister and niece, Jake had departed for the shower while Cougar volunteered to take care of the breakfast dishes. Which he had - after stealing into Jake’s room and selecting a pair of Jake’s nice underwear to lay out on the bed next to his necklace.

Now, he was having a hard time getting his brain to do anything else than picture Jake in nothing but those sheer black panties and the choker Cougar had gotten him. He’d already heard Jake make his way back to his room – hard not to, with all the singing – and was growing more restless with every passing second.

Most of it was indeed anticipation. Jake in that dress and the necklace had been a vision, and Cougar’d appreciated the panties plenty, too. But he hadn’t gotten the chance to get Jake _out_ of his clothes the last time, and that was clearly a crime. One that would hopefully be rectified _any minute now_.

Which brought him to the other reason his stomach was feeling so antsy. Even though the results of Cougar’s previous unspoken sartorial prompts had been…favorable, there remained that sliver of doubt that he was being presumptuous. The first time had been about reassurance, letting Jake know that he didn’t have to hide anything from Cougar – and to remedy the less than stellar first impression he suspected he’d given when he’d happened upon Jake in the kitchen. He’d been surprised at seeing this unexpected side of his best friend, yes, but also by his own reaction. For all that he’d had a lot of practice beating down inappropriate thoughts about Jake, he hadn’t foreseen this stirring up something in him.

That might have had something to do with him doing it a second time. He just couldn’t get that picture out of his head.

Which explained the necklace.

The dress had been meant to reassure. Because the nonchalance he’d adopted to put Jake at ease had apparently backfired: Jake had been restless – well, more so than usual – had kept throwing him furtive glances, too skittish to make proper eye contact; in summation, the opposite of at ease.

So, naturally, instead of going “hey, that looks really good on you”, or “that color really brings out your eyes”, he’d gone and bought that necklace.

In retrospect, it might’ve been overstepping, but at the time he’d been desperately looking for a way to say what he could not: It’s ok, you don’t have anything to worry about; I support you, and want you to feel comfortable around me and not like you have to hide a part of yourself; I can’t stop thinking about how you would look wearing this not at all loaded piece of jewelry I got for you.

Perhaps not so much that last one. That he’d only realized after the fact, when he’d seen the lace caress Jake’s neck, picking out his collar bones, the dark green contrasting with his skin, and it hit him that he was the one to put it there. The possessive satisfaction that had surged through him at that had scared him a little. He believed Jake that he wanted him, wanted _them_ – he couldn’t not after the way Jake had looked at Cougar when he’d told him, even though it still sent a hot, giddy rush through him to think about it. But they hadn’t really talked about this thing between them, and he didn’t want to tacitly establish terms for it that Jake wasn’t comfortable with.

It had only been a couple of days, and while they hadn’t tried to hide the change in their relationship from Jake’s family, Jake wasn’t comfortable getting up to anything with them in the house. Which Cougar could understand – fellow soldiers in shared quarters was one thing, but your sister and elementary-school-aged niece another entirely.

Well, he said they hadn’t tried to hide it.

On the evening of that same day, Jess had barely waited for Annie to leave the dinner table for the swing in the back yard before grinning pointedly at Jake.

“Is that a hickey?”

Jake had frozen in the process of wiping down the kitchen counter, the bruise on the side of his neck clearly visible.

“Um…”

He’d been spared by Annie calling for her Uncle Jake to come outside and play already.

Throwing the dish towel down, he’d made a beeline for the patio door.

“Oh dear, do you hear that? Could be trouble. Better make sure she’s not being eaten by a…n Abominable Snowman.”

Jess had made chicken noises at his retreating back while Cougar had hidden his smirk in his beer bottle. Draining the rest of hers, Jess had gotten up from the table. Then, in a move Cougar had previously seen her use on her brother, she’d smacked him upside the head with the rolled-up newspaper.

“Finally!” she’d exclaimed, throwing the paper in the trash and turning to lean against the counter, shit-eating grin aimed at him now. “Took you guys long enough. I know Jake can be a bit of a dumbass sometimes, but you? I thought keen eyesight was part of your job requirements.”

Cougar’d blinked at her.

“Swear to God, I was _this_ close to knocking your damn heads together,” she’d continued, gesturing expansively at him with her empty bottle. Then, perhaps sensing his bewilderment, she’d sobered up. “Seriously, though, I’m happy for you. I really am. You two are good together.”

By then, she’d been looking at him with so much fondness, he’d had to cut his eyes away to the yard. He could still vividly remember seeing Jake goofing around with his niece and feeling his chest flooding with immensurable warmth.

Then Jess had spoken up again with the infamous Jensen family tact.

“I should take a picture of the look on your face for blackmail.”

She’d snorted a laugh when Cougar had flipped her a lazy bird.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear Jake approaching until he spoke.

“Hey there, sailor.”

Jake was leaning leisurely against the door jamb, a bathrobe loosely belted and slung low on one shoulder as if it were some supple silk and not eye-wateringly green terrycloth. The choker was settled around his neck, and the way the robe was gaping open to down below his navel made it clear he was at most wearing underwear.

There was that bloom of warmth again.

Apparently, he once again didn’t have his face under control, because Jake faltered, straightening up from his casual pose.

“Cougs?”

Cougar pushed his chair away from the table, crooked two fingers at Jake, and saw him swallow. Jake made his way towards him and, when he let his legs fall open in invitation, came to a stop in between them.

Cougar hooked a finger into the robe’s belt.

“Nice touch.”

“Why thank you,” Jake replied, spreading his arms to the sides. “The reveal is part of the thrill, right? I figured you’d want to get this off me as soon as possible.” That last part was accompanied by an outrageous waggle of Jake’s eyebrows.

Playing up their current height difference, Cougar aimed a look at Jake through his lashes and pitched his voice deliberately low while he curled his other hand around the fuzzy belt as well.

“You’re not wrong.”

Gratified by Jake’s audible swallow, he tugged on the belt until the robe fell open. Only then did he break eye contact, dropping his gaze. It was his turn to swallow.

He’d known (or at least hoped) what would expect him, but he couldn’t help the way his mouth ran dry at the sight of the sheer black lace, cutting across that expanse of pale skin, already under considerable strain by what lay barely concealed beneath. It was exerting just as strong a pull on him as the last time.

He slid his hands under the robe, running his fingers along the dark material and feeling Jake shiver. Splaying his hands over Jake’s hips, tracing the prominent bones with his thumbs, Cougar flicked his eyes back up to watch Jake’s lips part.

He licked his own lips, and Jake’s breath caught.

Not able to resist any longer, Cougar leaned in and brushed his lips against the soft skin below Jake’s navel, breathing in his clean, freshly-showered scent.

“Cougs…,” came breathlessly from above him, and then gentle hands slid into his hair, cradling his skull.

He pulled back far enough to look up again.

“What do you want?”

In uncharacteristically nonverbal response to Cougar’s quiet question, Jake brought one hand round to cup his jaw, running his thumb along Cougar’s bottom lip. His gaze was locked on following the movement, until Cougar caught the pad with his tongue. Then his eyes jumped back up and in them, Cougar could see the same heat that was blazing through his veins.

Once again, Cougar found himself being pulled to his feet by an urgent Jake – who hadn’t stepped back. Cougar’s momentum sent them stumbling back, their lips crashing together as they hit the table.

The fire between them burned brighter as Jake buried his hands in Cougar’s hair, nails dragging over his scalp, as Cougar set his hands under Jake’s thighs to boost him onto the table, as Jake slung his legs around Cougar’s waist. Jake groaned into Cougar’s mouth when he ran his hands over that lace-clad ass, tightening the hold of his legs to pull himself flush up to Cougar and grind against the front of his jeans. Cougar bit down on Jake’s lip at the feeling of lace rasping over denim. He pushed the ridiculous robe off Jake’s shoulders, needing access to more of that enticing skin. His hands were drawn inexorably to the lace around Jake’s neck, and he felt another moan vibrate against his fingertips as they ran over the delicate fabric. Jake tightening his grip on Cougar’s hair had his hips bucking involuntarily forward, a growl rising in his throat.

Then, for some unfathomable reason, Jake tore his mouth away.

“Cougs – wait! Not here,” he gasped.

Cougar, from his new vantage point under Jake’s jaw, expressed his vocal dissent.

“Dude, I’m serious. I like to think of myself as fairly adventurous –” Jake’s voice hitched as Cougar’s teeth grazed his jugular “– but I’m afraid even I have to draw the line at my sister’s kitchen table.”

All right, that was fairly fathomable, as far as reasons went.

Jake yelped when Cougar took a hold of the sides of his robe and a resolute step back, causing him to slide off the table. Steadying him with his hold on the robe, Cougar tilted his head pointedly towards the kitchen door.

He got a slightly wild grin in response (had Jake's lips always been this red?). “I would, but…” Jake glanced pointedly down to Cougar’s grip on the terrycloth where the robe was trapping his arms.

Expressing his displeasure at Jake’s being inordinately ornery with an exasperated huff through his nose, Cougar used his hold to maneuver Jake around and walk him in the direction he wanted them to go.

Jake, naturally, had a lot to say about this.

“All right, I’m going, I’m going! Jeez. No need to resort to violence. Whatever happened to a civil conversation, that’s what I want to know.”

Even with all the hamming, it was unmistakable how affected Jake was by being pushed around like that – particularly when Cougar shoved him into the wall in the hallway just a little bit too hard. His hands clenched where they were holding onto the sides of Cougar’s t-shirt and his breath left him in an unsteady rush. The naked want in his eyes nearly took Cougar’s breath away.

Jake swallowed.

“Second thought, feel free to do all the manhandling you want.” His voice was rough, belying the nonchalant tone he adopted. “In fact, the more manhandling, the better. Handle this man to your heart's content.”

Cougar took him by his word.

Yanking Jake forward by his robe, he crushed their lips together, delighting in the moan he pulled from Jake by biting on his lower one. He got them moving again, without detaching himself this time, and they made it down the hall and to Jake’s room without running into the walls (much).

Once there, Cougar brought them to a halt. He pried Jake’s hands off his t-shirt, ignoring the protesting whine, to finally rid Jake of that terrycloth monstrosity. That done, he guided Jake back a little further, until he went down on his back on the bed. The sight in front of him brought Cougar to a much more involuntary stop.

Jake had landed in a graceless sprawl, feet still on the floor, hair already a hopeless mess, and miles of gloriously naked skin on display. The two slashes of dark lace somehow left him more exposed than if he were wearing nothing at all. That hot rush of possessiveness coursed through him again, leaving his throat dry. But he was awed, too, humbled that Jake would let him see him like this, that he got to look his fill, to _touch_.

When he made to do just that, however, Jake swiftly brought a leg up to stop him. Reflex made Cougar grab for the foot coming at his crotch, and he didn’t know if that was Jake’s intention, but the result was Jake’s foot flat against the fly of his jeans, Cougar’s hand wrapped around his ankle. Their eyes locked.

Jake had already opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it in favor of pressing his foot forward ever so slightly. Cougar couldn’t suppress the involuntary twitch of his fingers. Jake raised an intrigued eyebrow but forewent comment, instead indicating Cougar’s clothes with a jerk of his head.

“You too. Fair’s fair.”

Who was Cougar to argue?

Stepping back to let Jake’s foot drop, he efficiently divested himself of his clothes. He could feel Jake’s eyes on him the entire time. Jake could be exasperatingly scatterbrained at times, but when he was focused, he was really focused. Being the object of that attention was heady under any circumstances, but like this, standing in front of him without a stitch on, it was downright exhilarating.

Although Jake did look a little punch-drunk, propped up on his elbows, the gaze travelling all over Cougar’s body more than a little stunned. Cougar could relate; part of him also had trouble believing they were actually doing this after so long.

Then Jake demonstrated his usual way with words.

“Well, fuck me.”

It was Cougar’s turn to raise an eyebrow, intending to tease, but when Jake’s eyes met his he realized that perhaps Jake was being more literal than he’d thought.

“Jake…”

Jake pushed himself further upright.

“Get over here,” he urged, but Cougar was already moving. He kneeled on the bed, straddling Jake’s lap, just as Jake sat up fully. They came together with perfect timing, and Cougar lost himself in Jake’s kiss.

Jake, who made the best of all the newly-bared skin, running avid hands up and down Cougar’s back, over his sides, along his spine, greedy and reverent. Cougar’s hands were cradling the sides of Jake’s head, holding him steady, a counterpoint to his restlessness – until Jake slid both his hands right down to Cougar’s ass and pulled him in close. Twin groans broke free as Cougar’s hard-on dragged against Jake’s lace-clad one. Fuck, he needed more of that friction.

So Cougar started moving his hips, grinding down in circling thrusts, chasing the sensation that sparked these electric shocks between them. Their kisses devolved into panting against each other’s mouths, allowing Cougar to hear all those breathy fucking noises Jake was making. One of his hands slipped down Jake’s neck and reminded him of the lace _there_ , and he bent forward, licking his way down until he reached his necklace.

One of Jake’s hands jumped up to bury itself in Cougar’s hair.

“Shit! Sh-shit, Cougs – this is…oh! God – _damn_.”

Cougar was perhaps inordinately proud to have reduced his normally so chatty Jake to breathless incoherence – and inordinately turned on. If Jake was _this_ responsive…

He redoubled his efforts, relishing the too-harsh burn of lace and the hard length he could feel underneath. He bit at Jake’s neck, leaving more marks for Jess to comment on.

Jake had mostly reverted to abortive whimpers that Cougar felt as much as heard leave his throat, head tipped back as he tangled his other hand into Cougar’s hair as well. When a sudden tightening of Jake’s grip prompted a particularly sharp thrust of Cougar’s hips, Jake found his tongue again.

“Fuck,” he gasped with a jerk of his own hips. “God, Cougs–! Fuck me.”

Cougar stilled.

Straightening up, he watched Jake tip his head forward and felt his stomach swoop when their eyes met.

There was a moment of silence, then Jake said, very carefully, “Please.”

Again, who was Cougar to argue.

Not seeing the need for idle chitchat (and not because he didn’t quite trust his voice, thank you very much), Cougar nodded.

“Yeah?” Jake rasped, licking his lips.

Cougar nodded again, right up until his lips met Jake’s. When Jake let himself tip backwards, he followed him down, pressing him into the mattress and swallowing the guttural groan a filthy grind of his hips earned him. Then he pushed himself up and stretched over to reach for the nightstand.

“Damn, you should see the view from down here.”

Cougar “accidentally” shifted the knee he had planted between Jake’s thighs for balance a little higher without pausing in his pilfering of the drawer.

“All right, jeez. Sorry for appreciating,” Jake relented, scooting up the bed. “And, for the record, I resent the assumption.” He nodded at the nightstand. “You don’t know that –”

He broke off when Cougar turned to look at him, lube and condom in hand.

“Ok, fine. Not that big of a stretch,” he conceded, setting his glasses on the nightstand before letting his hands settle on Cougar’s sides.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Cougar very pointedly dropped the lube and foil packet on the bed and watched as the penny dropped.

“Oh – pun very much not intended! Get your mind out of the gutter,” Jake demanded, even as his hands slid down Cougar’s waist.

“You want less dirty?” Cougar asked, lowering himself just enough that his cock dragged over the lace trapping Jensen’s.

Jensen swallowed.

“Yeah, I really didn’t that one through.”

Cougar shook his head.

“How about we just move right on with the proceedings?” Jake said, dropping his hands to the band of his panties to take them off. Cougar had other plans.

Before Jake could get very far, Cougar caught his wrists. Leaning forward, he pressed them to the bed above Jake’s head.

He watched Jake’s eyes darken from up close.

“Or we could…linger. Tarry, if you like.”

Cougar was so unbelievably fond of this idiot, he didn’t know what to do sometimes.

In that particular instance, he gave Jake’s wrists a light squeeze, so that he would keep them there.

Jake groaned theatrically.

“You’re gonna be cruel, aren’t you? I can tell. You’re going to make me suffer. There’s no telling the lengths I will have to endure –”

He cut off with a groan when Cougar ground his hips down more substantially.

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”

His voice only broke once.

Cougar gave him another lingering kiss, and felt his fingers curl.

Then, he began exploring. Starting by running his hands all the way down Jake’s arms, feeling the delicate skin at the inside of his wrists and the play of muscles when Jake took a hold of the headboard, he continued slowly downward. Cougar didn’t know how long he spent caressing every square inch of Jake’s skin, tasting, licking, scraping his teeth over quivering flesh, spurred on by the noises Jake kept making. He couldn’t get enough of Jake’s responsiveness, the way he arched his back and shifted his hips and groaned and whined and breathed Cougar’s name. By the time he got the underwear off, Cougar himself felt like his very nerves were alight with desire.

“Cougs,” Jake rasped plaintively as Cougar reached for the lube, “Cougs, please, have mercy. I’m serious. You’re killing me, here.”

Kneeling between Jake’s bent legs, Cougar ran a soothing hand down one of his shins and took in the picture he presented. Stretched out, hands clenching and unclenching on the headboard, he was looking at Cougar through half-lidded eyes, chest flushed and cock leaking onto those insanely defined abs. The lace choker wrapped delicately around his throat made the picture more obscene than any piece of fabric had the right to do.

“Eres tan hermoso.”

“Now, that better have been complimentary.”

Cougar was helpless to fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

Jake exhaled heavily. “Cougs…” Letting go of the headboard, he reached for Cougar – who met him half way, falling forward and letting himself be pulled into a searing kiss. He tried not to let himself be distracted from getting his fingers slicked up – not an easy feat with Jake’s hands raking through his hair – and once he’d managed that, he set about preparing Jake.

If he’d thought Jake sensitive before, it was nothing compared to Jake being opened up, stretched on first one, then two fingers. Jolts raced through him, wracking him head to toe, leaving him all but writhing underneath Cougar. His hands were the most restless, dragging through Cougar’s hair, down his back, clutching at his shoulders – and all of this was without Cougar going near his prostate. He’d brushed it once and was pretty sure he’d carry the bruises from it. He was also pretty sure Jake would shoot in three seconds flat under direct stimulation, so he maintained safe distance.

Jake was still spilling a litany of ungodly sounds into the air between them, smearing hoarse groans and breathless whimpers against Cougar’s lips.

When Cougar was satisfied that Jake was taking three fingers with ease, he sat up under vocal protest from Jake to get himself ready.

“Cougs, get back here. C’mon, I need – I…Please, I…”

As soon as Cougar covered Jake’s body with his again, Jake slung his legs around Cougar’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, bringing him in close. Propped up on one elbow, Cougar cradled Jake’s jaw with his other hand.

“You’re doing so good,” he reassured Jake, holding his gaze as he positioned himself. Jake gave an imperceptible nod, and Cougar pushed in.

It was incendiary. It lit Jake up, Cougar sliding into his tight heat; he threw his head back with a long, drawn-out moan that nearly drowned out the groan that was pulled from Cougar’s throat by the pleasure tearing through him. Jake tightened his limbs around Cougar like a vice, pulling him inexorably deeper. Cougar hung his head, resting his forehead against Jake’s chin and panting into his neck as he tried to hang on to his restraint with his hands curled into the pillow beneath Jake’s head.

“Oh, fuck! You gotta – move,” Jake gasped, even as his legs tightened further, grinding himself up onto Cougar’s cock with all his not inconsiderable strength and effectively pinning Cougar in place. “God, Cougs…please. _Move_.”

Huffing what could be construed as a laugh, Cougar raised his head and brought one hand down to tap Jake’s leg and make him aware of his predicament.

Jake tipped his chin down and met Cougar’s eyes – and immediately cottoned on.

“Whoops,” he exhaled, glancing down. “Sorry.”

He loosened his hold, and Cougar feared he might let go entirely with the way he wouldn’t look at Cougar. So he wrapped his hand around Jake’s thigh to keep him there, because Jake should never be embarrassed, not about needing this.

“Jake…”

If only he knew how to tell Jake how much it meant to him to see Jake like this, how effortlessly Jake’s responsiveness was eroding his self-control, until all he wanted was to take Jake apart.

Jake met his gaze and settled a bit and Cougar’d never been so glad Jake could read him so well.

He braced his hand on the bed again and started to move.

Cougar had known it was going to be intense, but he’d had _no idea_.

Jake would be hoarse by the end of it, if the raw edge of his moans was any indication. He met Cougar’s every thrust, unable to keep still, hands scoring down Cougar’s spine, and Cougar was lost. Lost in Jake clenching around him, sliding against him, crying out his name in desperate ecstasy. He set his teeth against the curve of Jake’s shoulder in a bid to anchor himself. When that failed to do anything other than rile Jake up further, he realized he needed to step it up. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer under the onslaught of sensation, and everything in him burned to see Jake come undone.

So he sat back on his knees, pulling Jake’s ass onto his lap as he went (to be fair, it was more of a collaboration; Jake wasn’t showing any inclination of letting up the hold of his legs). Jake scrambled for the headboard with a near-inaudible whimper. The change in angle was definitely noted and acknowledged.

With the way Jake’s spine was arched back, shoulders resting on the bed, Cougar hit his prostate with every stroke – and he thought Jake might arch clean off the bed each time. It jolted through him like an electric current, hitching his breathing and breaking his moans. Stretched out like a tapestry in front of Cougar, every play of muscle was visible, the cords of tendons in Jake’s bared neck. Sweat was glistening in the notch of his collar bones, a liquid crystal pendant, and making the skin underneath Cougar’s hands slippery where he’d wrapped them around Jake’s improbably tapered waist.

He was absolutely goddamn breathtaking.

Cougar spread his knees a little wider for better purchase, and picked up the pace. He was driving into Jake relentlessly now, into that welcoming heat, driving them both toward conflagration. Shocks of pleasure raced up his spine with every thrust, accompanied by animal groans, audible now that Jake was rendered near-silent, no voice left or no breath.

Then, Cougar lifted one hand from Jake’s hip to wrap it around his cock, leaning back just that little bit further to adjust his balance.

On his next thrust, Jake’s entire body _jerked_ and this time, he really did come off the bed. Cougar damn near swallowed his tongue when Jake pulled himself upright solely by dint of his upper body strength and his legs clamped tight around Cougar’s waist.

Now seated in Cougar’s lap, held secure by Cougar’s arms wrapped around his back, Jake slung his arms around Cougar’s shoulders, sinking one hand into his hair while the nails of the other bit into Cougar’s skin. Without pausing for breath, he started to drive himself onto Cougar’s cock, taking him as deep as he could go with every downward thrust.

“Cougs…”

Jake breathed his whimper directly against Cougar’s lips, but kissing was apparently beyond him at that point. Instead, he leaned his forehead against Cougar’s, and they panted together into the space between them. Jake also grew more vocal again, cursing and begging as he chased his release on Cougar’s cock.

Cougar, pinned as he was by Jake’s entire body weight, was along for the ride.

One that was over not long after.

Jake’s mounting desperation was evident in his sharp thrusts, in the way he was clenching down on Cougar and nearly driving him out of his mind, in the wrinkling of his brow over eyes shut tight. Tasting his name on Jake’s lips, Cougar brought one hand round to his cock again.

“Jake,” he breathed, just as Jake slammed himself home one more time.

Cougar wasn’t sure what did it in the end, but as soon as Jake’s name left his lips and his hand touched skin, Jake came with a hoarse cry. Throwing his head back, he shook apart in Cougar’s lap, chest heaving as he gasped his release. Cougar stroked him through it, even though he had to grit his teeth against the way Jake’s shudders gripped him like a vice, again and again.

Once they’d more or less subsided, leaving Jake panting in his arms, Cougar let himself fall forward, guiding Jake back down – and not only because his knees were starting to complain. He felt like he was shaking out of his skin he was so close, Jake was still hot and twitching all around him, and he needed to do _something_ , even if it was pulling out.

Before he could, however, Jake, still shivering out his orgasm, tightened his legs once again.

“Come on,” he urged, and the urgency was reflected in his eyes. He slid his other hand into Cougar’s hair as well. “C’mon, Cougs, give it to me. I want you to come inside me.”

Who was he to argue.

Cougar fell on Jake’s mouth, biting clumsily at those sinful lips as he fucked into him. He felt Jake’s fingers press bruises into his skin as he jolted in what was, by now, likely overstimulation.

“Fuck! Oh, God – _God_ , yeah. Come on, Cougs. Come – ah!”

Teetering on the brink, Jake’s wrecked voice was almost his undoing. He buried his face in Jake’s neck, clutching at his back, as his hips gave one more jerk, then another. Then his lips brushed the lace around Jake’s throat, and he fell.

When he came back down, Jake’s pulse was still beating hard against Cougar’s lips, and he still had all of his limbs wrapped around Cougar. The second Cougar moved to pull out, however, Jake withdrew them as if he’d been burned.

“Wow-ee,” he whistled in what Cougar immediately recognized as the start of a ‘covering up an awkward social situation’ ramble. His heart gave a painful twinge. “I should definitely wear more lace. Dude, gross!” Jake complained when Cougar got rid of the condom by dropping it over the side of the bed.

“Get a wastebasket,” Cougar replied, deliberately settling back down on top of Jake as he had been, sticking his arms under his back and his face into his neck – because he was proving a point, yes, but also because that was his new favorite place to savor the afterglow.

After a brief hesitation, Jake’s arms came up around his back again.

For a moment, it was quiet, but Cougar was certain that wouldn’t last.

“Sooo, that was intense.”

Jake’s tone was still irreverent, but not as deflecting as before. He was gearing up to something, so Cougar waited him out.

“I – ” he started on a sharp inhale, which he blew out again a moment later. “I know I can be…not the easiest to deal with. All part of the charm, right? ‘Be yourself, everyone else already exists!’”

Nervous fingers were tracing patterns along Cougar’s spine.

“You saw how…This, um. I get like that. We don’t have to – If it’s too –”

Cougar could feel the frustrated hand gestures against his back. He had an inkling where this was headed, and it broke his heart a little.

“I understand if…Sorry, I know it can be a lot.”

And there it was. Quelling the urge to break a few noses, Cougar pushed himself up on his elbows. This time, Jake left his hands where they were, projecting studied unconcern.

“Don’t,” Cougar impressed. “Don’t apologize.”

Jake opened his mouth, likely to say something contrary, but Cougar beat him to it.

“Thank you.”

Jake shut his mouth.

“For showing me. For letting me see.”

Cougar knew that wasn’t nearly adequate for everything he wanted to tell Jake, but judging by the way Jake’s guard dropped he got through nonetheless.

He looked stunned and a little overcome and incredibly young for a second, before fixing his gaze in the vicinity of Cougar’s left ear.

“Yeah? You liked the front-row tickets?”

The way Jake’s voice broke in the middle kind of ruined the irreverence.

Cougar brought one hand up to cup Jake’s jaw and waited until Jake looked at him again.

“Sí.”

Jake started blinking very fast.

“Good. Good, good, good. That’s –” he cleared his throat “– good.”

Fighting a smile, Cougar leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jake’s forehead. He didn’t think Jake was blinking at all as Cougar settled back down on his chest.

Cougar wouldn’t have imagined he could ever grow this attached to a heartbeat.

Eventually, Jake’s fingers picked up their movements again, more calmly this time.

“Still gonna wear more lace, though.”

Well.

Who was Cougar to argue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: Forgot to add the translation. "Eres tan hermoso" = "You're so beautiful." (Cause he's a sap.)


End file.
